crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Hargreave
Jacob Hargreave is a main character in Crysis 2. History 1900s (Crysis 2) In 1919, Hargreave stole Ceph technology from a crash site in Tunguska, Russia, and devoted his life to stopping the impending attack on Earth by the alien race. He used the technology to artificially extend his life, found Hargreave-Rash Biomedical with Karl Rasch (who elected not to use the immortality technology), and create Crynet Systems, which built the nanosuit using the stolen alien technology. By the 21st century, Hargreave's natural body was too withered and old to move and talk on his own, so he was placed in a stasis pod and began speaking through television monitors via a mental uplink. 2020 ''Crysis'' (comic) In 2020, Hargreave released Prophet from prison on the condition he be the first person to try the nanosuit and lead the mission to the island. He chose not to tell the team about the aliens because he wanted to see what they would do when exposed to their stolen technology. ''Crysis 2'' Prophet eventually returned from the island, having seen the interior of the alien ship and realizing that the species had ships hidden all over the planet and that his nanosuit was fusing with his DNA. Hargreave told Prophet his dead team members were casualties of war and that all humans are now "dead men walking" as they await the true Ceph invasion. 2023 (Crysis 2) On August 23, 2023, the ship beneath New York City became active. As aliens attacked Alcatraz, the rogue Prophet rescued him, gave him his nanosuit, and then shot himself. Alcatraz was mistaken for Prophet as he fought his way through CELL and Ceph forces, and he eventually allied with Nathan Gould, a scientist who learned that the suit had potential to be used as a bioweapon against the invaders. After the city was flooded and Alcatraz lost contact with him, Hargreave established a connection to him and began guiding him against the aliens while demonstrating his great knowledge about their biology and behavior. Hargreave encountered a roadblock when his CELL commander Lockhart went rogue after refusing to work with Alcatraz, saying he had killed too many of Lockhart's men. Lockhart placed Hargreave under house arrest in his tower, the Prism, on Roosevelt Island. After helping evacuate the city, Alcatraz went to the Prism and killed Lockhart, only to be captured by Hargreave, who explained that he needed Prophet's special nanosuit back so he could wear it himself, believing himself to be the only person with the knowledge to destroy the Ceph. Tara Strickland revealed herself to be an undercover CIA agent and freed Alcatraz, explaining that no one had ever actually seen Hargreave in person and how he needed to be brought to justice for manipulating the events on the island three years earlier. Alcatraz confronted Hargreave in his office, only to discover the immortality machine and Hargreave's true, elderly body. Hargreave asked Alcatraz to use an injection on himself to make the bioweapon capabilities of the suit stronger, and then Alcatraz left and successfully stopped the Ceph in the city. It is assumed that his body perished with the destruction of Roosevelt Island. Category:Crysis 2 Category:Characters